How can this be?
by Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Erin goes away with Malik, but there's a problem, she's pregnant, though she doesn't know it. When she does find out she wants to go to Vlad but she's scared that he won't believe it's his. What the real question is, who's is it's? ONE SHOT, WILL HAVE SEQUEL HOPEFULLY!


How can this be?

Summary: Erin goes away with Malik, but there's a problem, she's pregnant, though she doesn't know it. When she does find out she wants to go to Vlad but she's scared that he won't believe it's his. What the real question is, who's is it's? ONE SHOT. WILL HAVE SEQUEL HOPEFULLY!

Erin hadn't been feeling well for weeks, and she convinced herself it was just stress. Malik came home one night and brought some friends round. She sighed as she sat in her room, trying to ignore, the stuff Malik was saying about her. Stuff like "she was the easiest to get into bed, she couldn't resist." She knew it was a lie; she would never EVER do that with him. She may have been different but Malik's mother was right, it was written all over her fangs, she was still in love with Vlad.

She suddenly felt sick and ran out of the room and into the bathroom; Malik's friends saw her and wondered what she was doing. The truth was she was scared of what Malik would do to her if he got to drunk. Though he'd never hurt her and he never dared to, because let's face it if Vlad found out he would be dust with a click of the fingers, he still was mean to his friends.

Erin was crying the next day when she found out something that would change her life, she was pregnant. She didn't talk to Malik, and to be honest she never really talked to him. She phoned him; Vlad. She was scared what he was going to say.

"Vlad, can I please come and visit you, I need to tell you something and I can't tell you unless I'm face to face."

"Why so you can rub my face in it, really? I'd never thought you'd sink that low." Erin sniffed and shook her head as she stopped the tears from falling.

"This is to do with you and me."

"What do you mean?" he was worried now.

"Please just tell me I can visit?" he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah of course you can." She sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She said _I love you_ she added in her head then she went to go back to Garside.

She knocked on the door when she got there; she bit her lip as Ingrid opened the door. Erin was white like she was ill. Ingrid let her in straight away and went to get Vlad.

Vlad sat down next to her. She wouldn't look at him, she refused to do it.

"Erin…?"

"Vlad, tell me that no matter what I tell you, that you promise me that you won't be mad?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Erin, seriously why do you have to make me say it when you know it's true?"

"Because I don't think it'll be true after I tell you this."

"Tell me what? Erin, tell me." He turned her face to look at him. Her eyes looked away.

"I'm pre-gn-ant." She stuttered. Vlad blinked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I knew this was a bad idea, I should just go!" she started to get up, but he sat her down again and tucked a hair (which was getting longer) behind her ear.

"Erin, why are you telling me?"

"BECAUSE IT CAN'T BE MALIK'S, IT JUST CAN'T BE BECAUSE THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED. MALIK'S MOTHER WAS RIGHT, IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER MY FANGS. _I LOVE VLADIMIR DRACULA, THE CHOSEN ONE." _She shouted her tears hot and she was slowly breaking down. He hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Hey shh, it's alright, shh." She sniffed.

"Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you."

"I don't care Erin, no matter how I try to cover it up, I will never stop loving you, you are the most perfect person, I've ever met, vampire or not."

"I was scared that you'd think it was his and not yours and to be honest, I'm scared, because the last time I slept with someone it was you, you know before I left."

"Are you scared someone's done something to you that you didn't know about?" Erin pulled away from him and nodded.

"I know it wasn't Malik, because he knows if you found out, you'd still kill him, after all I was the love of your unlife."

"Do you know anyone else that might have done it?" She shook her head.

"No, at least I don't think so." He kissed her head and she hugged him then cuddled into him hiding her face in his chest. He comforted her and the first time in what felt like a lifetime, they felt safe with each other. If it wasn't Vlad's whose was it.

A/n: okay so I have done this as a one shot, BUT I will most likely (and if you want me to) write a sequel about who's it is or in the future. I haven't decided who is the dad, but if you have any suggestions, just R&R below. I also am keeping this as a one shot, because I am working on other things, and I just thought up the idea of her being pregnant after she left. The idea of Malik trying anything well I think it just came to me as I was writing. Also the fairytales tangled, I'm still writing it and I have written the last bit (as in the marriage bit) but other than that, I still need to work on it. Also this week I have exams yay (!) not but anyway I will be doing stuff at the weekend. Also with my youtube, jabi4eva, I am going to write a jabi series, and I have almost done the last episode of my vlarin series, all I need to do is fill in the words and then I'm done. I might do it tonight or might not. But for now and this is getting on, so bye bye!


End file.
